


Shapeshifter

by dothraki_shieldmaiden



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Girl!Kili - Freeform, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Seriously I have no idea what happened, Sibling Incest, Snarky sex, seriously what is this, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraki_shieldmaiden/pseuds/dothraki_shieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything at Beorn's house should be experimented with. </p><p>Kili finds this out the hard way.</p><p>Genderbending fic featuring Girl!Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, seriously, I have no idea how this happened. I'll just say that I fell and hit my head on something hard and when I woke up, this was here.
> 
> Yep.
> 
> (Also it's been like four years since I wrote heterosexual porn dear god, HALP)

                Perhaps it wasn’t very responsible of him to goad his little brother into drinking one of the weird potions that they’d found in Beorn’s house. It had certainly been fun at the time and he’d drunk one as well, just to show his solidarity. All that had happened to him was that he’d had a strange sensation of floating for the rest of the afternoon. Kili had complained that nothing was happening and determined that when it came to magic their mysterious shape-shifting host was much less impressive than Gandalf. As they curled up together Fili had thought that was the end of it.

                Now, with the ear-splitting shriek still ringing in his ears, he’s not so sure.

                “Kili!” he bellows before his feet hit the ground because even though there’s something off about the voice he still recognizes his little brother’s tone underneath it. “Kili!” His eyes dart around the room before they light on the privy door. He can hear thundering footsteps and the knowledge that the rest of the company isn’t far away reassures him as he pounds on the door.

                “Kili!’ he yells again as he beats the sturdy wood with his hand. “Kili it’s me are you all right?” Leftover adrenaline from the goblins and the wargs rises painfully in him and suddenly Fili needs to make sure that Kili is whole and with him—“Kili!” he roars, thinking that if his brother doesn’t answer he might just rip the door down.

                “Go away!” Kili’s voice finally answers and Fili wrinkles his brow in puzzlement. Definitely Kili’s voice but there’s something different about it.

                “What’s going on?” Thorin’s voice, thick with sleep, cuts through the tension as he stands at Fili’s side. “Is Kili all right?”

                “He’s locked in the privy and he won’t come out,” Fili answers, still feeling anxious for his brother’s welfare.

                “Kili are you injured?” Thorin sounds concerned but Fili knows that concern will morph to irritation in a moment if Kili isn’t actually dying.

                There’s a long pause before Kili finally answers. “Not…not as such no.” His voice definitely sounds higher than normal and from the look on Thorin’s face he’s picked up on that fact.

                “Something’s not right,” Fili whispers, biting his lip as he looks towards his uncle. From behind him he can hear the rest of the company muttering anxiously amongst themselves.

                “Open the door Kili,” Thorin says in his gruff voice which will brook no disobedience.

                Fili bites his lip in the moment that it takes for the bolt to slide open. Without waiting he pushes his way inside the privy, slamming the door shut behind him. He could care less for what any of the company thinks, he just has to make sure that his brother is alive and whole.

                Kili’s back faces him and Fili squints as his pupils contract to make up for the lack of light in the cramped confines of the privy. As his eyes adjust he surveys his brother’s form with rising trepidation. Kili still hasn’t turned to face him and the way that his brother slumps away from him alerts Fili that something is most definitely _not_ all right.

                “Kili?” he asks, worry bubbling in his chest.

                “Told you to go away,” and Fili’s worry deepens at the strange high note in Kili’s voice which still persists, even though Fili can tell that his brother is in no immediate danger.

                “Kili,” he begins, and lays a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder, with no motive other than to turn him to face him. Kili immediately slaps his hand away and Fili battles down the instinctual hurt which bubbles up inside him. “Kili, please…”

                “Fili, just go away,” Kili begs and there’s a shrill pleading note to Kili’s voice that tears Fili apart just to hear.

                “No,” he declares, at the same time that he decides that whatever has Kili in such a tizzy it can’t be that bad. His hands spin Kili around, easily overpowering his little brother. Sapphire eyes search for any wounds on Kili but soon find something else to look at as Fili finally begins to understand Kili’s reasoning for privacy.

                The shoulders might be a little slighter than before, but not so that he would notice in the obscure twilight of the privy. The filling out of the tunic however—how could he miss that? The distinct curvature of the hips, filling out what had previously been slightly baggy breeches…the stubble remains and Fili is grateful for that at least, thankful that some familiarity still lingers.

                “Don’t fucking say anything,” Kili orders and Fili speechlessly nods. At the moment he’s still too consumed with wrapping his mind around the form of his little brother—sister? to really call for help.

                “This is all your fault,” Kili continues as he—she?—roughly shoves down breeches and squats above the privy. “I can’t even fucking piss without a damned contortionist act.”

                “I think…” Fili swallows, “I think you’re just supposed to sit.”

                “I don’t have to take a shit!” Kili snaps, but huffs as her bare arse comes into contact with the cool wood. At least the eyes are the same and the indignant fury which blazes in the familiar mahogany depths—that’s a look which Fili has known almost all of his life.

                “What…what are you going to tell everyone?” Fili wonders, eyes searching over Kili’s frame. The richly embroidered blue tunic strains at the addition of breasts and Fili can’t help himself as he reaches out to touch. Immediately Kili bats his hand away and glares at him.

                “Don’t touch them!” she snarls. Fili nods wordlessly as he watches Kili peer down into the caverns of her clothes. “I won’t have to say anything. I’ll just wait here until this goes away.”

                “In the privy?” Fili questions, not that he blames his sibling. In fact, he rather admires Kili. Were it him, he thinks that he would have gone shrieking back to the goblins, begging for the mercy of an honorable death.

                “Maybe,” Kili snaps, “what of it?” Fili looks away while she stands up and wriggles back into breeches which no longer sit easily on her hips.

                “I don’t know just…what if it takes a while?” Fili broaches, eyes still on Kili. He can’t seem to look away from the sight of what his little brother’s become. The similarities blend so easily with the differences that it creates a potent mix. When Fili examines Kili’s face he can see that the jawline’s more delicate than before, that the cheekbones have become slightly softened and the ridge of the brow is less defined. The lips look fuller and that’s something that he files away under the category of ‘Inappropriate for the Moment’ in his mind.

                Kili’s face pales and Fili pulls her into a hug. The smell remains, something woodsy and pine-like, blending easily with leather and smoke. Everything else is different. Where previously their chests would fit flush against each other Fili now has softness pressing against him. Even the height’s changed Fili notices with a sense of sick satisfaction—he’s the taller now, if only by an inch, but that’s an inch which he’s missed for a good many years. As Kili’s small hands go to push him away Fili thinks that maybe this isn’t such a bad thing.

                That is, until Kili looks up at him, eyes shining brightly. “Oh sweet Kili,” Fili murmurs as he tucks her head into the crook where his shoulder meets his chest.

                “What if I stay this way forever?” Kili wails.

                Thorin must have been impatient and the sound of the wail undoubtedly snaps what little self-restraint he has when it comes to his family. The siblings look up as the door opens and Fili has just enough time to put himself in front of Kili, shielding her from view. Small hands grip his tunic and smooth over his back in thanks.

                “What’s wrong with him?” Thorin demands.

                “Um…nothing,” Fili finally decides on, even though he knows that his answer is less than convincing.

                “Oin wants to see him,” Thorin tries again as he cranes his neck to see past Fili. Fili easily blocks his uncle’s view but this farce is swiftly becoming ridiculous. “Just to make sure that there’s no injuries that we missed or fever.”

                “There’s not,” Kili answers and Fili feels the same steady strength which he’s become used to all these years push him to the side.

                Years later, Fili will think back on the dumbstruck look on Thorin’s face and laugh wildly at his uncle momentarily speechless at the sight of his youngest nephew turned niece. At the time he sputters in nervous mirth. Kili punches him without looking, eyes turned to their uncle, who stares at her breasts as though he’s never seen a maiden before.

                “As you can see I’m uninjured, so you can all just leave, thanks.” Thorin jerks his gaze away from her chest as a flush creeps across his face—did he just realize exactly what he was staring at? Fili wonders.

                “What’s going on— _oh._ ” Fili rolls his eyes in helpless exasperation as Bilbo Baggins makes his presence known. He can already hear Bofur’s poor attempts at hushing his amazed laughter and the whispers are soon growing to a dull roar.

                “Is this…this isn’t normal is it?” is all their poor hobbit can think to say and Kili looks like she can’t decide whether to beat them all senseless or sit down and cry. Fili rescues her from the dilemma by pulling her smaller body against his chest, the back of Kili’s head connecting with his collarbone. He snakes his arm across his sibling’s torso—he has to adjust slightly for the breasts but he figures it out—and tries for calm amusement as he speaks.

                “Indeed not, but neither are many things which we’ve seen so far.” Kili relaxes in his hold and for a moment everything’s fine until—

                “Oh Mahal Kili, what happens when you bleed?” Bofur’s voice rings out and with a snarl Kili leaps out Fili’s arms. The yelps and growls which come from the scuffle reassure Fili that at least his baby sister is still a dedicated scrapper.

 

               

 

                Kili spends the rest of the day trying to prove that she’s just as capable now as before. Unfortunately the unfamiliarity of breasts and archery don’t quite combine and Fili winces at Kili’s yelp of pain as the bowstring catches on the tender appendage. Kili storms off, clearly in a rage and Fili fights the urge to follow her, rationalizing that were it him he would just crawl underneath the blankets and pray to Aule that this passed soon.

                He pays attention to the harsh tug which comes at his sleeve and wordlessly follows Kili into their shared quarters. Kili slams the door closed and thrusts a wad of bandaging at him.

                “I didn’t think you hurt yourself that badly,” Fili says. Kili doesn’t answer but just yanks at the lacings on her tunic. For some reason Fili feels like he should look away when his younger sibling reveals pale skin underneath the shirt—which is ridiculous because he’s seen every inch of his brother in intimate, sinfully improper detail…except this isn’t his brother, now Kili is his _sister_ and Fili can’t help but feel a little unsteady at the difference.              

                Kili notices his reticence and growls in irritation. “Are you going to help me or do I have to get Bofur or Dwalin to help me?”

                “Not bloody likely,” Fili snarls, finally looking at every inch of Kili’s revealed flesh. It’s really not that much different—even the defined abdominal muscles remain. It’s just where there was once only hard muscle there’s now soft flesh. The nipples are larger and already hardening into pebbled nubs at the cool air of the room. Fili’s groin stirs in appreciation but he thrusts the feeling aside as he figures that the last thing Kili wants is his hands on an unfamiliar body.

                “Bind me,” Kili mutters as she laces her fingers behind her head. The action causes her breasts to rise and tighten on her chest and yeah, that’s definitely a hard-on starting to stir.

                “You want what?” Fili stammers out as memories of Kili bound and straining against their bedpost, practically crying from his frustration to touch abruptly war with the sight of soft, unexplored flesh in front of him. Kili sees the flush on his face and rolls her eyes.

                “I need you to bind these fucking useless tits,” she grits out. “I can’t do anything as it is.”

                “Oh.” Fili swallows down the lump of arousal and disappointment and unravels the bandages in his hands. “Right.”

                He hasn’t felt this nervous about touching Kili since the first time that the younger came to his bed. Fili tries to quell the trembling in his hand before he touches Kili, his hand flat on her back as he puts the edge of the bandage to the side of her breast. He pulls the fabric taut and starts to wrap it around the slender torso. When he comes to where the bowstring caught flesh Fili hisses in empathy. Splayed across the side of Kili’s right breast is a vivid red mark, one which promises to turn into a hateful bruise given time. Without thinking Fili lets his thumb rub across the edges of the injury.

                He’s not prepared for Kili’s soft whimper any more than he is for his thumb to stray across the pebbled areola to brush against the hard nipple. Another whimper escapes from Kili’s tightly pursed lips and, with curiosity bright in his mind, Fili runs his thumb over the tight flesh again.

                A high pitched whine is his reward and Fili’s cock throbs within his breeches—even though the body might be different it’s still _Kili_ and his body tells him to take and make this uncharted territory belong to him. He wants to cup the heavy breast in his hand and feel the nipple harden against the palm. He wants to pull that body against his, so slender and soft but still Kili, undeniably _Kili_ at the center of it, and that’s what makes the whole matter so sinfully intoxicating.

                Kili looks up at him through impossibly long eyelashes as she chews on her full lower lip. A breathy little moan filters through those damnably kissable lips and with a groan Fili wrenches himself away. He can’t. Kili hasn’t told him yes and if it were him—well through the years he’s grown a little too needy of the desperately hungry looks which Kili sends towards his cock. Were it him—he’d never want Kili to see him other than the way he is now.

                Fili keeps his eyes firmly on the bandages and tries to ignore the uncomfortable tightening of his breeches. He feels Kili’s resentment and knows that it’s aimed towards him. Fili doesn’t blame him. He shouldn’t have touched her at all.

                Kili doesn’t talk through the whole process, except to hiss “Too bloody tight,” when Fili pulls the bandages snug against her skin. Fili whispers an apology and loosens the binding an infinitesimal amount. Too soon and an eternity later Fili finishes the binding and flees the room without another word.

                He races outside and barely waits for the cover of trees before his hand shoves down his breeches and grips his achingly hard cock. Within an appallingly short time he’s spilling into his hand and hot guilt floods through his system. His knees wobble and he leans against the rough bark of a tree and waits for his equilibrium to reassert itself.

                Kili needs to change back soon. Otherwise he thinks he’ll go mad.

 

 

                Kili’s already in bed by the time that Fili creeps into their room. Her mouth is slack in sleep and a tendril of thick dark hair hands across his face. Fili tenderly moves it, tucking it behind her ear. A smile flits across his face as his fingers trail across the stubble which still lingers on his brother—sister’s—jaw. Kili murmurs in sleep and unconsciously pushes her face into Fili’s touch.

                Without removing any of his clothing Fili lifts the cover and slides into bed behind Kili. Immediately Kili’s body molds against his and some tension in Fili relaxes at his sibling’s acceptance. Tentatively Fili sneaks an arm around Kili’s waist to pull her body closer to his. Kili slides across the sheets and her smaller hand laces thin fingers within his larger ones.

                “I didn’t think you’d come back here tonight,” Kili slurs sleepily.

                Fili buries his nose in the dark hair and inhales deeply, holding onto the familiar, even as his mind adjusts to the fact that Kili’s waist is so much slimmer than he’s used to. “Don’t be stupid,” he scolds as his fingers tighten in reflex. “You know I can’t sleep without you.”

                He waits for Kili’s response but all he gets is a half-awake noise of assent before Kili slumbers once more. Fili holds on tightly to his sister throughout the night and doesn’t sleep a wink.

 

                The dawn brings no change except for a rising in tension and Fili knows that something has to snap by the end of the day. He notices Thorin’s worried glances towards Kili’s curvy frame and Kili is faster to snap and snarl at anyone—even going so far as to growl at Bilbo when he dares to hold a door open for her.

                “I’m not a fucking damsel,” she spits as she shoves past him. Fili fights the urge to follow, though he does give a despairing laugh at Bilbo’s response of _Well, actually you are…_

                Kili disappears for the remainder of the day and though Fili likes to pretend like it doesn’t bother him, inwardly he’s pacing without being able to see her. He knows that all of Kili’s knowledge and skills are still housed within that body but the muscles required for half of their fighting are simply gone. It would be laughably easy now for him to best Kili in a wrestling match. Dwarf maids are sturdy it’s true but there’s no question that Kili the maid is noticeably weaker than Kili the lad.

                It’s a fact that Thorin has apparently noticed as well, Fili finds as he comes upon his uncle, Balin and Dwalin in serious conversation.

                “…don’t know what we’re going to do if…well, you know,” Dwalin grumbles, sounding uncharacteristically embarrassed. “There’s no way we’re taking a lass to the Mountain.”

                “We can’t very well leave him…her? Our host has been more than gracious but that’s really asking too much. Nor can we spare any member of the Company to escort her back home.”

                Thorin remains silent while the two brothers dither and Fili holds his breath. He should have known that this topic was going to rise but he thought that it would have at least been another day. He bites his lip nervously as Thorin clears his throat.

                “It’s true that Kili does seem to have retained all of the skills previously learnt but…”His uncle sighs heavily. “I would not wish to bring a maid to the mountain. The perils are too many.”

                “Well you didn’t think that the perils were that bad when I had a cock.” Fili starts and looks behind him. Kili has soundlessly appeared out of nowhere and strides past him, eyes snapping and furious. Thorin gazes steadily on Kili but Kili refuses to back down from their uncle’s stare. “Nothing important’s changed—and I’m still the best long-range fighter you have.”

                “Kili…” For once Thorin seems to struggle with his words. “The quest was already perilous enough but now…you cannot deny that the circumstances have changed.”

                “No!” Kili yells, a note of desperation striking in her voice. “Damn you, it’s not my fault!”

                Thorin actually starts to follow as Kili whirls around and sprints out the door, nearly knocking Fili over in her hurry. Fili just shakes his head at his uncle and follows hot on Kili’s trail.

                Kili’s always been the faster of the two of them and now her speed is simply ridiculous. Were it not for the fact that she finally relents and slows Fili doesn’t think that he would have ever caught up to her. His breath sobs ragged out of his throat but Kili doesn’t give him any time to recover. She’s instantly on him, small fists swinging and hitting his chest, arms, shoulders…the blows are hard but not meant to hurt. Fili recognizes the blind frustration behind each move and he lets Kili strike him until her blows loose all power. Hands finally grope blindly for him and without thinking Fili envelops his sister’s shaking form in his arms.

                Kili might be crying—with her face hidden from his view it’s hard for Fili to tell but her shoulders heave underneath his hands. He runs his fingers through thick dark hair as he whispers sweet meaningless words until she finally quiets. When Kili pulls away to gaze up at him her eyes are rimmed red but still furious.

                “It’s not fair,” she plaintively tells him and Fili wants to laugh at that because when have their lives ever been fair? Still, he can’t deny that in this, Kili’s been given the short end of an already tiny stick.

                “It’ll be fine,” Fili says, though doubt, dark and damning, has begun to creep into his heart. What if Kili never changes back? What if he never gets his brother back? What if he has to go on for the rest of his life wanting but never touching, having Kili so close yet forbidden—no, it’s really not fair.

                “Easy for you to say, you’re not the one with fucking tits!” Kili shoves him, suddenly angry again. “It’s not my fault! You dared me!”

                And there it is: the guilt which Fili feels thrown thoughtlessly in his face. He rounds on his sister, unheeding of her smaller frame because he recognizes the petulant rage as pure Kili, and suddenly form doesn’t matter.

                He grips small biceps hard enough to bruise and shakes her hard enough that her teeth click together. “You think that I don’t know that!” he roars in her face. Kili’s eyes widen, the same way that they always do when his younger sibling finally realizes that the elder’s been pushed too far. “You think I don’t hate that it’s you that has to go through this? You really fucking think that I don’t know that it’s my fault?”

                Kili looks up at him with eyes already brimming with apologies, but Fili finds that he doesn’t need to hear them. Instead he pulls Kili into a rough embrace, hands roaming over her back. Muscles still flex underneath his roving hands and the strength with which Kili clutches him is a soothing balm.

                “I’m sorry,” Kili finally whimpers and she cranes her head up so that her nose brushes into the hollow of Fili’s collarbone. Fili has to bite back a groan at the touch. It just teases and sets his body aflame with the urge for _more._ But then Kili speaks again and Fili wrenches his attention back to his sibling.

                “I…everyone thinks that I’m useless now and I am…I couldn’t even shoot my damn bow without hurting myself—that’s _never_ happened before. And pissing in the woods—it’s a fucking contortionist act, you don’t even know—and…” Kili’s voice breaks before she finally continues. “And you don’t even want me anymore…”

                The words take a moment to fully sink into Fili’s mind but when the meaning behind them finally hits Fili sets his hands on Kili’s shoulders as he takes a step backwards. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he finally gets out. “What…what…why would you think that?”

                “You haven’t even kissed me since…since this,” Kili sweeps her hand in broad gesture to encompass all of her body.

                “I thought…” The realization that he may have been very stupid finally starts to dawn on Fili. “I thought that you wouldn’t want me to touch you…”

                Kili looks at him with an exasperated yet affectionate and loving glare in her eyes. “Fili,” she enunciates as she steps deliberately into his space, “you fucking moron…when have I _not_ wanted you to touch me?”

                With those words Fili finally releases his pent-up frustration onto his sister’s body as he greedily gathers her into his arms. Kili practically leaps to meet him, her hands already buried in his hair. The feeling of breasts pushing into his chest is strange but Kili still kisses the same way, tongues tangling in a frantic battle for dominance. Fili groans as Kili tears herself away from his mouth to litter the tender expanse of his neck with love-bites. His hands reach down and cup the firm globes of Kili’s arse. The little gasp which falls out of her mouth as he pulls her sharply against his growing arousal is like a symphony to his ears.

                Kili jumps and Fili’s hands squeeze her arse as her legs lock around his waist. Fili relishes the gasp which is forced out of Kili as he shoves her back against a tree and ruts wildly into her. Kili’s fingers scrape at his scalp as her mouth crashes down on his yet again. With reluctance, Fili releases his sister. His fingers tear at the fastenings of his coat but he manages to spread it on the ground. He’s not nearly as gentle with his tunic, almost ripping it in his haste to have it off. Normally he would be more careful with his clothing but the frustration of the past few days combined with the jittery energy which always follows one of their spats and the thrill of exploring the unknown has him practically frantic. Out of the corner of his eyes Fili catches Kili starting to shrug out of her tunic and he stops her with a gentle hand.

                “Let me,” he commands, voice rough from lust. Kili wordlessly nods as Fili teases the lacings open. By the time he slides the garment off of her shoulders Kili’s chest is heaving and her dark eyes are almost black. Swallowing heavily, Fili starts to undo the bandages which bind Kili’s breasts close to her chest. As he unwinds more fabric he becomes more frantic to see Kili bare before him and his movements become hurried and sloppy. Finally Kili is bare from the waist up and Fili takes a moment simply to drink in the sight of her before he falls to his knees.

                “Don’t know that you’re going to get much done there without a cock to—ah!” Kili throws her head back with a shrill cry of pleasure as Fili’s tongue traces around the circle of her nipple. Slender fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders as he flicks his tongue against the stiff flesh. He’s teased Kili’s nipples before but these fit so beautifully in his mouth and he can’t help but worry the nub ever so gently between his teeth. Kili keens and Fili smirks as hips thrust towards him.

                “Sensitive?” he asks, voice deceptively innocent. Kili glares down at him through lust-filled eyes which widen as Fili pays the homage to the other breast.

                “Bastard,” she breathes out, hands tugging almost painfully on his hair. Fili just laughs against her skin, hands splayed across her waist—he can almost fit it in both hands and he finds that fact strangely arousing.

                “Be nice,” he says, lips brushing soft skin. Body acting from muscle memory he reaches down to lazily palm the erection which he knows will be waiting for him—except there’s nothing. For half a second Fili panics and wonders if it’s finally happened—Kili’s finally realized that he’s fucking his brother and he’s done—but then he remembers.

                “Weird,” he comments, craning his head to look Kili in the eyes. “I have no idea if you even like what I’m doing.”

                Kili growls in frustration as she seizes his wrist and forces his hand between her legs. Fili’s searching fingers swiftly rub against a patch of growing dampness. “Fucking moron,” Kili grits out, mouth falling open as Fili strokes harder against the wet spot in her trousers.

                The little moan which Fili draws from her is so lovely and even if he wanted to take it slowly, he can’t, not with all these sweet gasps that Kili gives him. Fili yanks at Kili and pulls her to her knees just before pushing her onto her back. The sight of that body, displayed for him on his own coat brings a strangled moan to Fili’s lips. His fingers scrabble at the lacings of Kili’s breeches and pull ruthlessly at the fabric which clings to hips and thighs like never before. Finally Fili’s war with the breeches concludes as the garment slides down to Kili’s built calves.

                “No smallclothes?” he murmurs as his eyes feast on the small patch of dark curls between Kili’s legs. “How…improper,” he breathes out, air escaping raggedly as he covers the small body with his broader one. Kili’s arms pull him closer and Fili groans into Kili’s mouth at the feel of breasts pushing against his chest. Kili’s legs lock around his hips and pull Fili’s clothed groin to rut against her bare crotch. Fili sinks his teeth into the flesh on Kili’s shoulder. There’s more give without as much muscle and Fili growls as he bites harder. Kili arches up as her fingers dig little semi-circles into the skin on his back.

                “Fili, you asshole,” she manages to gasp out in the spaces between furious kisses. “I fucking need…” She keens as Fili thrusts sharply against her.

                “I know,” Fili whispers into the sweaty skin of her neck. His tongue flicks out to taste the salt beading and he feels Kili relax just the smallest amount at his words. He pulls away from Kili just far enough to allow her access to the waistband of his breeches. With rather less difficulty than he had, Kili shoves his breeches and smallclothes down his legs and Fili toes them off.

                “Fuck Fili,” Kili whines and Fili has to agree with her assessment as his cock slides into the damp hairs at Kili’s crotch. Strange not to have responding hardness pressing against him but not altogether unpleasant. Oh a whim, Fili grinds his hips down and his reward is the insistent push of Kili’s hips against him. Hands skin down Kili’s sides as his sister writhes on the ground underneath him.

                Fili nips at the soft skin on Kili’s neck as he works his way down her body. He pauses again at the breasts, squeezing and pinching one nipple as his tongue alternatively flicks and suckles the other. Kili’s fingers tangle in his hair and hold his head close to her chest in a merciless grip. Her breathing comes louder and louder to Fili’s ears and it’s with a great sense of reluctance that he tears himself away. He could listen to Kili become more and more frayed but he has other destinations in mind.

                He kisses his way down Kili’s torso until his face rests even with the lower reaches of her pelvis. His hands run over her thighs, thumbs tickling the sensitive skin on her inner thighs as he spreads Kili to his view. For a moment Kili’s legs tense but then she relaxes and opens herself for him.

                It’s not that Fili’s never seen a maid’s most intimate parts before but it takes a moment for his mind to reconcile the image of Kili, spread open and needy but without the aching hardness that Fili loves to tease, with this, Kili, glistening and wet for him. Fili skims his fingers around the edges of Kili’s lips and smirks as Kili’s hips involuntarily push towards him.

                Habit takes over for a moment and his hand dips down lower to find the puckered skin of Kili’s rear entrance. He teases for a moment and Kili whines before she cranes her head to look down the length of her body at him.

                “Really?” Her voice is snappish and Fili tries to hide a grin—it’s only after being teased that Kili gets this sort of irritable. “All of this new toy to play with and you’re going to go for that?”

                “Shut up,” he murmurs as his fingers spread damp lips, opening her up even further. He licks his lips before his tongue reaches out to run curiously up the wet folds between his fingers.

                Kili jerks against him, hips moving out of her control. Fili allows his the tip of his tongue to roam and he pays attention to what spots make Kili jerk and mewl wantonly for more. Her hands twine around his braids as he presses harder in a certain spot.

                The taste is different but not all that unpleasant—and there’s not the risk that Kili will forget himself and accidentally choke him, which Fili appreciates. Kili hitches her legs up over his shoulders so that her heels dig into his back as Fili swipes his tongue all over her. He hits a certain spot high up on her and Kili shudders as she yelps. Fili curiously repeats the action, pushing at it with his tongue and Kili holds his head close to her.

                “There, there, right there, Mahal yes,” she sighs as Fili thoroughly worships the area. He flicks his tongue against the small nub of flesh which hardens underneath all of the attention he’s lavishing it with and Kili’s hips start to churn on the ground.

                “How in the world are you supposed to find that?” Fili wonders as he pulls back for a moment. Kili glares at him, mouth opening uselessly though Fili can guess at what his sister would be calling him if she retained the power of speech.

                “Get back down there,” she finally snarls. Without any sort of finesse Kili shoves his head back down between her legs and Fili happily returns to his task. This time his tongue knows the path and Fili indulges one of his favorite habits of teasing Kili into an incoherent mess. He skates just around the small hardened flesh which he knows will make Kili disintegrate and instead licks around the hood covering it, going underneath and on either side.

                At least some traits never change—Kili’s never been one to withstand much teasing and now is no different. She shifts her hips in an attempt to trick Fili into lavishing attention where she wants it most but Fili always pulls away just before she can position herself exactly right. He blows a cool breath over the damp skin and smiles at the shrill cry which comes out of Kili.

                Before too long Kili’s whole body quakes with need and desire and the grasping hands in his hair become more akin to talons. “Fili, please,” she mewls and her voice sounds deliciously broken. “I need…”

                “What do you need love?” Fili murmurs, his lips tracing over her skin. Kili jerks as one of the beads on his moustache strikes against the spot which craves any sort of stimulation.

                “I need to come,” Kili answers, a gorgeous flush spreading across her face and down to her breasts, Fili notes with no small amount of interest.

                “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” Fili taunts as he presses a tender kiss to the inside of Kili’s thigh. The skin quivers underneath the touch of his lips and Fili rubs his face along the skin like a cat, savoring the strange sensation of his beard against relatively hairless skin.

                Kili however, decides that she can no longer wait and tugs his face down once more. All teasing put aside Fili immediately attacks the small nub which causes so much pleasure. Kili’s back arches and she spreads her legs even wider as Fili relentlessly sucks and flicks. He swirls his tongue around in tight circles before he brings the whole thing into his mouth and suckles gently. Kili whines and her hips grind against nothing.

                “Fili,” she gasps out. Her hands alternate between clutching at his hair and smoothing down his back and each touch only encourages him on. _“Fili,”_ she repeats, urgency clear in her voice.

                Fili hums in response as he continues to work at her.

                “I need…” Fili skims his teeth over the tiny area and Kili moans, high-pitched and needy. “Fingers,” she finally groans out. “Inside me, please?”

                Fili kisses her damp skin heatedly and hopes that Kili receives the message. His middle finger is already poised at her slick entrance and he traces the edges reverently for a moment before starting the slow slide within.

                _Mahal,_ but this is something else—Kili is always tight for him and he rarely takes his brother without adequate lubrication but this—the skin seems to cling to his finger, muscles massaging him and urging him deeper. Hot slickness waits for him as he pushes deeper, easing in until his finger disappears fully inside her. Kili whimpers and Fili pauses, recognizing a slight hint of discomfort in the noise.

                “Weird,” she gasps as her hand ruffles Fili’s hair in reassurance. “Something…something there?” Her grip tightens as Fili starts to remove his finger from her. “Keep going,” she orders, her voice turning breathy as Fili licks a long stripe up her.

                Fili returns to his task, ears always pricked for any sign that Kili’s not enjoying herself. From the sounds he receives and the desperate clawing at his scalp, he’ll say that Kili likes what he’s doing very much indeed. His finger twists within her and a flare of need bowls through him as Kili forces her hips down on the intrusion. The muscles relax just a little bit against his finger and so he tentatively adds another digit.

                Fili feels all the trepidation of their first time, the anxious waiting to make sure that Kili was all right—except this time is worse because at least their first time Fili could say that he’d tried most everything on himself first and he was at least aware of what could feel good, what was absolutely not acceptable and maybe feels all right if you twist this way…Here, he has nothing but Kili’s sighed whispers and moans to go on—so he listens religiously to every twist in her breathing and the way the pitch of her groans slowly increases.

                The second finger seamlessly enters and now Fili thinks of the wonder he felt their first time and still feels—this is all for him, this hot  body opening, those whimpers and moans— _he_ did this, it’s all for _him_. His thrusts pick up their intensity, fingers easily disappearing to the third knuckle within Kili. He pushes in hard and freezes as a shrill yelp that’s nothing but pain splits the air.

                “Shit, shit,” he curses, immediately lifting his head and scanning Kili’s face. Though her brow twists and teeth dig ruthlessly into her lower lip the look she gifts him with is sheepish and Fili’s anxiety settles by a small degree.

                “I’m fine,” she soothes, straining to touch him. He leans forward and sighs as her fingers drift through his hair, over his ears, jaw, and cheek. “It was just…No idea actually but it’s gone now. Please?”

                Kili’s always been the one of them who can easily shake off hurts and worries. Fili presses a gentle kiss to the curve of her hip. “Only if you’re sure.”

                Kili’s hips buck against him and drive his fingers into her. Fili moans at the feel and the knowledge that Kili is still wet for him, only for him. “Make me scream,” she dares, and there’s the devilish grin on her face which Fili loves, the infectious enthusiasm which permeates through him and he immediately dives down and licks with abandon.

                Somehow his free hand finds Kili’s clutching fingers and they twine together as Kili’s moans rise in frequency and pitch. Her walls tighten around his fingers in spasms and Kili _howls_ as her nails scrape against his scalp, pulling his face tighter towards her. Fili waits with anticipation for the awe-inspiring release to follow. His fingers squeeze together in tight pressure as Kili clenches around him and that’s nice but if this were normal then Kili’s release would be up around his chin from that sound. Instead Kili just jerks and twitches underneath him and Fili increases his efforts, sure from the hitching breaths that he was close and just missed it.

                It’s not until Kili sobs out, “Fili, please, _stop, Fili,_ ” and her hips jerk away from him that he thinks that maybe he’s missed something. He props himself up on one elbow as he slides his fingers out, his brow furrowing in worry as he looks down at her. The normally pale skin is flushed bright red and small beads of sweat stand stark on the skin. Her eyes are wide and her mouth hangs open as she drags in deep breath. Her body still trembles and Fili easily slides overtop her, closing his eyes as his hard cock presses against her pelvis.

                She really does look lovely, his little sister, and he tells her so as he kisses her temple, forehead and cheeks. He tenderly pushes back tendrils of sweat-dampened hair and whispers endearments. “Beautiful,” he praises as he kisses the tip of her nose. “Fucking gorgeous you are.”

                Kili whimpers as she brushes unsteady lips across his jawline. After a few kisses she wrinkles her nose and draws back to look at him. “You’re damp,” she comments. Fili rubs at his beard and raises his eyebrows at the lingering wetness which clings to the hair. He sucks one of the braids of his moustache into his mouth and goose-pimples prickle at the lingering taste of Kili within the blonde hair.

                “Well, that’s your fault,” he volleys back at her as he leans down to lick into her mouth. She opens easily for him, tongue curiously curling around his at the strange taste. His thigh slides between her legs and he groans as Kili grinds down on him.

                “Sorry,” he manages, punctuating his words with sharp little nips to her lips and jaws.

                Kili shakes her head, throwing him off for just a little to gasp out, “Why?”

                Fili reddens. “You should have—oh _Kili,_ ” he groans as a small hand wraps around his hard cock. “You should have come from that.” The stroking abruptly stops and he yips as Kili mercilessly yanks on the braids framing his mouth.

                “Brat,” Fili mumbles around Kili’s obscuring hands. “I was apologizing.”

                “No, you’re being an idiot,” Kili corrects. “If you weren’t being so dense you would have realized that I did, rather violently even. I’m a little offended that you didn’t recognize it.”

                Sucking the tip of Kili’s finger into his mouth serves to distract her long enough to free his beloved braids from her grasp. The instant that he’s loose he pins Kili’s wrists loosely on either side of her head. His hips start a slow rut against her and Kili’s legs lock around his waist and pull him harder into her.

                “I’m just…used to it being a little more— _Kili…_ ” Fili sucks a dark mark onto Kili’s neck as she reaches down and starts to stroke him again. “Usually more impressive…” he gasps, arching his back as Kili sinks her teeth into the skin of his shoulder.

                “Fuck you,” she snarls from around her mouthful. Her teeth clack on emptiness as Fili pulls away, hissing at the scrape of teeth on his flesh.

                “I was hoping you would, yes,” he murmurs, voice low and heavy with insinuation.

                Kili raises her eyebrow in the ‘Come Hither’ look which has always held him captive and Fili captures her mouth in a hot, brief kiss before he hooks his hands underneath her knees and spreads her legs apart. He looks down at her core before his eyebrows raise and his lips purse.

                “What?” Kili asks, and Fili could slap himself for the uncertainty creeping back into her voice.

                “I haven’t changed my mind, you tit,” he scolds. He runs his fingers down the inside of her legs and even Kili looks nonplussed when he brings them, stained crimson, up to her field of vision. “Any…blood?” He finally finishes and finally wishes that he’d heeded Thorin’s pathetically feeble attempts to talk to him about what male and females did behind closed doors (at that point he’d been fucking Kili for several months and already knew that he’d never want to fuck anyone again, so really what had been the point?).

                “Don’t look at me, I’ve never had this happen before,” Kili shrugs. “Now,” she snarls and Fili has just enough time to relish the predatory gleam before she pushes him to the side and quickly straddles his waist. “Do I have to fuck you or are you finally going to get around to it?”

                “I didn’t think you were capable,” he sighs, letting his eyelids flutter to half-mast as Kili situates herself over his cock which is simply burning to be touched. “Besides,” he realizes as his hand touches wetness next to him, “you got blood on my coat.”

                “Shut up,” Kili snarls. Her deft fingers pinch at his nipples as she simultaneously lowers herself on him. Fili’s eyes roll back as he grips her solid hips hard enough to leave bruises. The feel of her around his fingers was good. The feel of her around his cock—muscles twitch and flutter around his length, massaging him as he slips that little bit deeper into her. Her wetness makes entry laughably easy and the heat is enough to make him hiss in a breath in appreciation.

                Kili’s eyes look at him through heavy lids, nails scratching at his chest. Fili rolls his hips once experimentally and she winces, hands slapping at him. “Easy, easy,” she pleads and Fili stills himself, even though it costs him all of his self-control.

                “G— _Gods_ Fili,” she finally gasps out as she rocks down a tiny bit. “This…this is…” Words fail her and she can only move up and down his length to show him what she intends to say. Fili nods as he looks up at her. His tongue flicks over his lips and he can still taste her. He takes her hands within his and laces their fingers together. Kili immediately uses his leverage to push herself down harder and their bodies come together with a slick slapping noise.

                Kili swiftly builds up to an almost unbearable rhythm and Fili stifles what threatens to be a roar as he digs his heels into the dirt for leverage. He wants to let Kili set the pace and she’s doing a marvelous job but he needs more—and he also might just want to feel that delicious body underneath him again.

                The thought of how Kili looked earlier, lips swollen and face flushed as her breasts heaved has him surging forward to still Kili’s movements. He holds her for a moment against his chest, hand running up her back and cradling her head as he kisses her. Kili still rocks in his lap though she returns the kiss as best she can, breaking off to gasp hotly against the side of his mouth. “Damn it Fili, don’t tease,” she pleads into his cheek.

                “Hold onto me love,” Fili responds and Kili complies as she hooks her ankles together around his waist and holds onto his shoulders. His right arm holds Kili solidly against his body while his left supports their combined weight as he lays her flat against the dark leather of his coat. He sits back on his knees and pulls Kili closer to him as he surveys her body, laid out for him like a conquering hero’s prize.

                “Lovely,” he murmurs as he runs a fingertip between her breasts. Kili gazes at him, all tenderness with a hint of exasperation.

                “Yes, I’ve always been prettier, but we know this. Now can you please,” she thrusts against him and Fili grips the jut of her hip tightly, “ _do something?”_

                He growls and surges forward, pinning her wrists yet again. Fingers brush against his wrists and Kili smiles up at him, all smug desire and languid tenderness. Fili can feel himself shattering underneath that gaze, losing all reason until the desperate need for Kili fills him and he almost loses himself to rutting wildly into the hot little body underneath him before an unbidden thought comes to him. He freezes as ice floods his veins.

                “What?” Kili snaps, irritation plain in her voice.

                “What if…” Fili stammers, unable to quite voice the several horrors which have come to him. “What if this doesn’t... and you never change back…” Kili’s look instantly darkens and Fili forces himself to continue. “What if we do this and I…what if I get you with child?”

                Kili’s eyes widen for a moment before she glares, all fire and fury and _Mahal,_ does Fili love it when his little brother looks at him like that. “Fili,” she says, all fierceness and steel, “you’d best pray to all the Valar that it. Never. Happens.” With a feral snarl that sounds _this_ close to being vicious she digs her heels into his arse, forcing him into the hilt. “Now shut your pretty mouth and _fuck me._ ”

                With a sob, Fili does as she commands, bracing himself on his hands as his hips start pushing almost violently into her. Kili hisses in pleasure as she moves back a few inches on his coat from the force. Maybe later he’ll feel bad about it but for right now all he cares about is making that slack, needy expression come back onto Kili’s face.

                His braids fall down onto Kili’s chest and bump against her nipples as he forces himself harder and faster and _fuck_ if that isn’t hot then he doesn’t know what is. Half-strangled whimpers force themselves out as he pistons his hips relentlessly. Underneath him, Kili’s mouth hangs open and she pants as a lazy, pleased smile curves her lips.

                Not desperate enough, Fili decides and for a moment he’s unsure about how to proceed in order to forcibly drag Kili closer to the edge. Inspiration hits and he wriggles a hand in between them until it’s almost crushed at the place where their bodies are connected. A small bit of fumbling and he presses against the little nub of flesh which drove Kili so mad earlier. He thrusts forward again and his pelvis pushes painfully against his hand but it’s worth it for the small shriek which Kili utters.

                Sweat trickles down his forehead as Fili fucks into Kili, hips undulating in an unceasing fury. He thinks that he might be losing all the feeling in his fingers smashed between their bodies but that doesn’t matter, not when he can see Kili’s eyes black with lust.

                “Are you going to come for me again?” Fili questions as his hips snap brutally forward. Kili shakily nods as needy little mewls fall from her lips. “Come for me, sweet Kili…you’re so wet lovely girl—are you going to scream for me?”

                “Y— _yes,”_ Kili moans as she clutches his shoulders. Fili feels it again, the tightening and clenching around him and this time he recognizes it for what it is. His own orgasm laps at him but he staves it off as best he can by concentrating solely on the filth which he groans to Kili.

                “Give it to me,” he demands as he massages her little nub. “I want to hear it.” His hips push forward as his fingers press roughly against her and Kili does scream, throws back her head as she cries out Fili’s name. Her walls clench impossibly tight around him and Fili can only manage a few more thrusts within her before he’s spilling himself in her depths. Unable to hold his weight up anymore, Fili collapses on top of her, sobbing his release into her shoulder.

                Gentle hands stroke down his hair and back with a touch that’s steady, though the hands themselves tremble. Fili relaxes into the touch as he presses his lips against any flesh which he can reach. He whispers little love-murmurs to Kili as warm heat suffuses his body. “Lovely, gorgeous, beautiful…” These words pour out of his mouth and Kili turns her head and smiles dazedly at him.

                “I think you’re very pretty too.” Fili smiles as he twists a lock of dark hair around one of his fingers. Kili is always so lazily tender after sex and that, mixed with his natural playfulness creates such a warm blanket of comfort that Fili can’t help but snuggle deep inside.

                “Though I must say I was hoping that something would be different,” Kili comments. Fili’s cock gives a valiant effort to resurrect itself at the sight of Kili idly flicking a nipple as she gazes down her body.

                Fili hums in question and Kili smiles ruefully at him. “Well, in all of the old tales something rather…exciting happens between the two lovers and all of a sudden—change. I was hoping that maybe it would still hold true in this instant.”

                Fili raises a wry eyebrow as he rests a possessive hand on Kili’s lower stomach. “I could always fuck you again, see if that helps. Who knows? Maybe the third time will be the charm.”

                “Thanks but no thanks,” Kili laughs as she wriggles her hips with a pensive look. “You’ve buggered me harder but not by much. I’ll feel this for a few days. At least…”

                Her expression drops and Fili immediately pulls her body close to him as he hitches one of his legs over her thighs. “Look, I’m sure that I fucked you hard enough that you’ll feel it no matter how you look.” Kili smiles wanly at him as Fili kisses each of her knuckles. “Besides, this should at least prove that I’ll want you no matter what.”

                “Like that was ever in question,” Kili archly replies and Fili sighs with relief to see his little brother’s swaggering confidence restored.

                “Come on gentle lady,” Fili says grandly as he pulls Kili to her feet. “You need your beauty sleep.”

                The punch which Kili lands on him has lost none of its strength.

 

                Fili doesn’t think that he’s ever felt such a glorious morning wood in all of his life.

                Sometime in the night Kili has rolled over to face him and Fili relishes in the hard length pressing into his thigh. He almost shakes Kili awake in his excitement but smirks as a better idea comes to him.

                Kili’s a sound sleeper so Fili doesn’t have any worries about him waking up unexpectedly when he rolls his little brother—yes, Mahal be blessed, brother once more—on his back. Fili’s eyes sweep over the familiar planes of hard muscle and thin hips, his eyes following the path of Kili’s hair until it ends at his cock, jutting forth and just _begging_ to be sucked.

                And really, it’s been a few days, and it’s the nice thing to do, right?

                Kili moans as Fili licks around the head, slow teasing laps designed to gently shove him into awareness. Soft suction as his brother’s eyes start to flutter, punctuated by a stab towards the slit when a low groan rips out of Kili’s mouth. _“Fili…_ ” he moans, and Fili sucks that little bit harder in reward.

                He can tell that Kili’s still half-asleep by the way the hand lays heavy on his head, fingers carding sloppily through his hair. Time to step up the game—he reaches down and cups Kili’s balls in one hand, stroking them with his thumb as he swallows Kiil’s entire length.

                With a hoarse moan Kili fully awakens and the fingers tighten in his hair. “Fuck Fili, feels so good—“ Fili was expecting the pause as Kili’s brain works out the situation—Aule love him but sometimes his little brother’s so dense—and with a whoop Kili pulls him up to lavish kisses all over him, like Fili was responsible for the change. Whatever. If Kili’s going to keep on kissing him like this then Fili will gladly take responsibility.

                “Fili, it’s back, I’m back, thank Mahal, oh sweet Aule, look at it, it’s so gorgeous, don’t you think?” Kili babbles and Fili’s eyes are drawn back towards Kili’s cock. It rests hard and long against his stomach and a pearly drop of pre-cum glitters on the tip. Fili basks in the sight before he meets his brother’s eyes again.

                “I do think it’s gorgeous little brother,” and his voice is thick and husky and it sends a shudder of need through Kili, just like he wants.

                Within seconds he’s pinned underneath Kili and their cocks rub against each other as the hard lines of their chests crush together. Kili kisses him and Fili whimpers as he feels his brother’s muscles flex against him. He can’t help it though—he has an older brother’s penchant for teasing, especially when he knows that’ll get him the fucking that he so desperately craves.

                “I don’t know though,” he says, panting as Kili ruts against him with a satisfied smirk on his face. “You did have a lovely pair of tits.”

                “I am going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days,” Kili threatens and Fili’s breath catches in anticipation.

                “I think you’re still wet and aching for me,” he accuses, even as he spreads his legs. “I don’t think you’re… _up_ for it.”

                Terrible pun, terrible teasing but it does the trick as Kili growls and bites into his shoulder.

                “I’m aching all right,” Kili purrs into his ear, the hot breath tickling his neck. “Aching…” Kili thrusts harshly against Fili and the golden elder whines as their cocks rub tantalizingly together, “to…fuck. You. Senseless.”

                Fili moans, half with happiness and half with desire as he loses the façade of the unaffected tease and just grins up at Kili.

                “Show me,” he says.

                Kili, always the obedient younger brother, complies.

**Author's Note:**

> And a little gratuitous un-needed gay porn at the end, just cause.
> 
> I still got nothing though.


End file.
